Remember Us
by xJaackie
Summary: 1919. Lights, camera; Rebekah. He wanted her, he still wants her but in the wrong way. Only she was his.. once.  Compelled of a lost love, and a lost year. Can the two rise up against all odds - or will NiKlaus tear them apart again, this time forever?
1. The First Sighting

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a brand new fanfiction developed by not only myself – but my good friend, Laura, too! (Her own personal account is right here! 'Mute Hope' – feel free to check her out!) Like my other joint fan fictions, Damon is written by another, (aka Laura) only this time, my character is Rebekah. :3 We hope you'll open your hearts to 'Dabekah' just as we have and that those of you who'll care enough to read will review, also. Pen ultimately, there will almost definitely be a sequel to this, that is if you guys don't hate it – which hopefully you won't. :P Lastly, read, review and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Us.<strong>

**Chapter 1: The First Sighting.**

_Chicago, 1919._

It was the year 1919 and though Rebekah had loved the beginning of this century, she was more than ready to relish within the up-coming decade. Though she had particularly favoured the past century - this appeared to be an even better one than that. To Rebekah, time itself, let alone centuries didn't appear to hold much meaning anymore. The blonde bombshell had been walking the earth since the Middle Ages along with the rest of the Original family. Despite that the family used to be close, her loyalty now only remained with one male in particular. NiKlaus. Though Rebekah knew it was a smart idea to remain with Nik, the danger of which was posed if she dared to even think of opposing him wasn't the only, nor the most important reason why she had ultimately sided with him.

She loved her elder brother, despite the sinister exterior and monstrous actions he'd committed over the years. Alone, they were each a force to be reckoned with; however, together they were an almost impossible force to be defeated. Tonight, however, Nik had insisted he wasn't in need of his younger sister's help and she was able to spend a night to herself. After so many centuries opportunities such as this one were not taken lightly. At all. Rebekah had spent the night dancing, eye-seducing every applicable (which was every male who took her fancy) in the bar and was now perched upon a bar stool, awaiting to capture the bar tender's attention. Oh, how she loved her recreational time.

1919. Good number, right? I mean.. This isn't like 1864. There's no Stefan stopping you from getting the girl this time. Hell, you have 145 years to wait. Surely one little girlfriend wont dampen Katherine's love for you. She was after all screwing your brother at the same time. Oh, but just look at her. Those large blue eyes. Almost a replica of my own. Only, more defined. Like large pools. Oceanic pools of wisdom. If those eyes were to just look at me.. I would swim in the memory of them forever..

Oh, god sake Damon, pull yourself together!

Sitting in the corner of the bar, hidden from the dancing human's- that all seemed to be prone to the female sitting there. The main attraction. The centre of attention. And why shouldn't she? Just look at her. Beautiful did not come to describe how perfect she was. How elegant. There was no way a human of any fort of class could mend to be that. She had to be some sort of supernatural being. A vampire, like he, perhaps. And if she was, wouldn't that be perfect? He wouldn't have to worry about losing her any time soon. Especially with the gangsters running around at the time. Al Capone being the hot shot. But what would a vampire- if she were one- like her see in a childlike you? Because that is what you are. A child, Damon. You weren't even turned that long ago. You're the good guy. Unlike some..

"Mr Salvatore?"

"Hm?" Damon pulled his thoughts together, from starring at the unnamed beauty. Resting his own gaze onto a large green pair. At first, it caused a flash of Stefan's face wander through his head. Oh, how long ago was it since he had seen his brother. Yes, Damon had promised a lifetime of mystery and pain for his younger brother, but that doesn't mean you stop caring. Or, you stop looking out for him. In Damon's eyes, if anyone was to kill him- it would be him. Stefan was Damon's to hurt. No one else's.

"Would you like a refill?" The boy asked.

He knew this boy. Obviously; since the boy knew his name. Henry. Or something along those lines. Yes. He kept Damon company every now and then when Damon came in. Kept his mind sane. And reminded him what it was like to be human. Kept his humanity intact.

"Your working tonight?" Damon ignored his question, inviting him to sit like a friend. He didn't sit, however.

"Yeah. Darn ma' has got it in the brain that I'm spendin' all my earnings down at the chop shop, ya' know?" The thick Chicago accent pooling from the human's voice causing Damon's lips to twitch into a half smile. Only at the corners. "Well, tell 'ya what. If you can tell me who that girl is-" He spoke, nodding towards the beauty with long blond hair, "- I'll give you a tip that'll blow ma' away."

The human looked over his shoulder; his eyes scanning the girl before nodding. "Miss. Rebekah, I'm sure one of the guys said."

"Last name?"

"Didn't give one, Sir."

Damon nodded, giving approval; and shifting. Allowing his hand to push into his black jackets pocket and pull out a $100 bill.

"Buy her a drink.. Tell her I sent it. And you can keep the rest." And with a pat of slapping the bill into the boys hand; he watched him scurry away. Inside Damon's head, he was yelling. But only one voice echoed through the banter. His own voice saying;

'Let the games begin..'

She had, quite literally been dancing all night - and though she could in theory dance forever more due to the fact she was an immortal, she had to keep a rather low profile. That was something he had always taught her, Nik, that is. In fact, she was still surprised he'd actually allowed her to relish within a night such as tonight - normally she was on his radar twenty-four-seven. She wasn't quite sure why this was, but she assumed it was somehow related to her brother's hidden fear of being alone. Though Rebekah had proved her loyalty to Nik many-a-time, it still didn't seem to be enough. He still thought she'd betray, or leave him in some way; who knew; perhaps Nik was right to think that? After all, Rebekah did what she wanted, but she wasn't sadistic; she would at least give him a warning or a departing note of some sort. And despite the fact the isolation he put both himself and Rebekah in wasn't something of which she particularly favoured, Nik was still her brother and she wouldn't be here without him - the man had saved her life more times than she'd care to mention...

A voice broke her train of thought then and Rebekah immediately averted her attention toward its source. This knowledge caused a small frown to carve into her previously content features; before her eyes there was a man, barely able to stand, who stunk of alcohol and clearly hadn't shaven in a fair few days - this was one thing about both the human race and bars such as this of which displeased her. She'd always been brought up to respect both herself and those around her, (as long as they didn't screw you over, first) and to find someone of who neglected those 'rules' disgusted her.

"A'ight pretty lady, what are you doing drinking all alone?" the stumbling oaf grumbled, attempting to sit beside her, but found himself unable to locate the stool's surface.

A light laugh rippled from her perfectly plumped lips as she responded to him.

"Avoiding disgusting beasts like you, I think," Rebekah returned in an acidic slice before narrowing her blue orbs - she hadn't the time, nor the patience for men such as him, so she made quick work of this one; leaning toward him, she compelled the man not only to leave her alone, but leave this bar and never return.

She didn't watch him stagger away, but she heard it. Finally raising her eyes to the bartender, she found herself momentarily dumb-struck as a drink was placed before her. Cocking her brows skyward she raised it from the table.

"Uhm, Henry - i don't believe I ordered anything..?" she said, bemused.

He grinned his full toothy grin at her then, causing Rebekah to smile, also.

"Nahh Miss Rebekah, you didn'; sir at the corner o' the bar insisted I give it to ya'," Henry explained before leaving her be.

Damon watched, with worrying eyes. What if she turned it down? Or worse. What if she laughed? All these thoughts were new to the immortal. Considering he had been used to girls flocking him; even as a human. He drew them in like moths to a flame. But what if this one was different? Wanting something so badly, and not being able to get it? What impact would that have on the elder Salvatore's ego?

Damon was in half mind to stop Henry, and to forget the whole thing. But before he could speak up; Henry was already there. Talking to the maiden before Damon had a chance to change his mind. Stupid human, he muttered within his head looking down to his hands, twisting at the glass parched on the wooden table. Sneak peak, and if she isn't looking- get up and leave. Quickly.

Momentarily taken by this strange act of kindness, she averted her eyes toward the male he spoke of and felt her eyes widen a little at his handsomeness.

Blue.

Deep, soring, icy blue. How something so icy could be completely warming, Damon would never understand. But then again, Katherine had an ice cold heart- and she had loved him. He hated to admit such a thing, but the piercing blue eyes on this devine, delicate, peaceful looking female toppled Katherine's dark, seductive, dangerous nature in the one. And those lips.. So pull. Twitched. Etched slightly. He could see a small curve within the left ride of her satin crimson red lips. They looked soft. Soft like the inside of a rose. If I could just touch them..

Damon knew, without a doubt, if he were a human a rush of a pink rose colour would be filling his cheeks. Just by the eye connection, he would be blushing ten shades already. He gave a polite smile, before turning his eyes away. Getting all hot and bothered just by looking at her wasn't such a good idea.. Especially not when this place was crowded.

Waving her hand, she brought Henry's attention back to her.

"Thank him, won't you? Oh, and Henry... Ask the gentlemen if he wouldn't mind sitting beside me, would you?"

"Mr Salvatore, sir?" How many times had Damon asked him to just call him Damon? They were at least on their 20th time. But then again, Henry only looked around 17-18. Whereas Damon held the respectable look of an adult. He was just respecting his elders. Had no idea how much older Damon was that is..

"Yes, Henry, what now?" He spoke in a polite voice. Offering a toothy grin. He boy flushed, as if slightly excited to be sending the message. Thinking he'd be getting a tip again. Probably would. Damon took pity on Henry. Being the eldest of eight, and a father who was barely around; due with the mobs that were driving the town down. And a mother, who couldn't cope with being alone. Pitty indeed.

"Miss Rebekah' thanks 'ya for the drink. An' wonders if 'ya would be so kind n' going over and having a chat."

she watched Henry hurry away after that and leant slightly forward, as if to ease herself into the situation; having men buy her drinks and ultimately become stricken by her very presence wasn't something new to Rebekah - but somehow it felt different with this man. He was different. He wasn't too extravagant with what he wanted, but he wasn't too timid, either - he had just the right amount of both qualities. Or at least, that's how Rebekah perceived him at first glance - but then again, Rebekah's instincts were uncanny, they always had been; she'd never been wrong about a man's true nature yet. Well, apart from Nik - but he was the most unpredictable person she knew and perhaps ever would know. A long, tired sigh escaped Rebekah's lips at that thought - it appeared every few minutes thoughts of her brother couldn't help but filter themselves through her mind; but that was for two reasons that were actually rather valid.

The first being she simply wasn't used to not having Nik either beside her or somewhere in the bar keeping watch over her - he had eyes of a hawk, that man and was just as protective as one, too. She knew if Nik caught her talking to a member of the opposite sex more intimate than a simple greeting than the said male would end up wishing he'd never met Rebekah. Though she should in reality, be grateful for such a brother, it did grow tiresome. But then again, wouldn't anything if it was constant for over one thousand years?

Damon, was start stricken. She had invited him to join her? She was the eye candy of the whole bar. Why would she be.. Oh, the looks. Damon understood instantly. His charming, flawless features had struck again. And again; Damon thanked the heavens for being beautiful.

"Of course, of course." He sounded a little too eager, while getting up and pulling at his jacket. And adjusting his black locks. There.. Suitable for the lady in red.

Without any other hesitations, Damon followed after the human, eagerly wanting to serve the two dead-beat beauties finally going to be talking.

Angling her arm upon the bar's surface, she fixed her chin within her smooth palm and without thinking, risked a glance toward the male with the piercing blue eyes. She had to admit, just looking at him gave her a strange giddy feeling she'd never, ever felt before. Whoever said vampires couldn't feel were a liar. That much she knew. Snapping her eyes away immediately as he began walking toward her, Rebekah momentarily chided herself - she was acting like a young girl with a high-school crush! And she was anything but a young girl. To help compose herself, she took a sip of the donated drink and allowed the taste to well in her mouth, as she provided herself with a little extra thinking time.

One step. closer.

Two step. Even closer.

Three step. feeling slightly sick.

Four step. Awh, crap. What if my hair's messed up now!

Five step. No turning back..

Six step. Stop.

And there she was. In touching distance. Her sent, so strong fillingh is very nostrils, and sending his mind into a craze. So heavenly good..

Clearing his throat, he bowed his head ever so gently.

"May I, ma'am?" He gestured his hand towards the empty stool beside her.

At the male's request, each end of her lips twitched skyward as she swallowed and furthermore turned to face him. Her eyes were bright and animated, but subdued enough to remain mysterious as to her motives. She made an elegant hand gesture.

"Oh please, of course you may; i feel privileged to earn the attention of such a handsome gentleman," Rebekah murmured, holding his smouldering gaze for a moment or two before adding "And thank you for the wine; white's my favourite."

* * *

><p><strong>Laura&amp;Jackie x<strong>


	2. The First Touch

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, we've both been uber busy but at last here is the next instalment of our Dabekah masterpiece. :P Thank you all for subscribing, reading and especially reviewing – every one means so much. All we ask is that you read, review and enjoy once more. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The First Touch.<strong>

God she was beautiful. No flaw what so ever; not that he would care about a simple flaw, her perfections would simple throw a idiotic flaw out the window. But there were none. Her eyes, set perfectly on her pale face. Those lips, full and red. Looking like soft satin red pillows, welcoming, homely. Those thick lashes, etching the perfect brush over her pale creamy skin. Those high cheek bones. Long golden hair. This girl would be able to stop hearts. He wondered if she had done in the past- and not with draining them. But with her looks. With yet another nod, Damon took a seat. Parching himself beside her, and letting his hands rest on the wooden counter top. His head turned, to listen to her speak. The first thing he noticed, was the soft tone. The rich way the words just spilled from her delicate lips. The second, was the sublime accent that caused the words to sound more divine with each breath.

"Oh please. Don't be modest. You wouldn't want me getting a big head now, would you?" He scoffed, giving a nod towards Henry who was pouring out yet another glass for him.

"It is? Well, small world. It is one of my own favourites also.."

Was it normal to feel this way when a male was staring at you? Well, if it wasn't then Rebekah wasn't complaining, at all. She adored male attention, and now it appeared the man before her was unable to pry his eyes from her. If she had been human, she would've blushed. but of course, she wasn't and the closest to red her cheeks would become was it she powdered them so. Allowing her eyes to drop to his lap, she analysed both his clothing as well as his demeanour - it took her less than a few seconds to register what he was; a vampire, and a rather young one at that. At his comment, Rebekah's eye lids fluttered, gently brushing the creamy skin at her cheeks as her teeth bit lightly onto her lower lip. After a few short seconds, she flickered her gaze skyward, catching his own.

"I'm sure even an arrogant version of yourself would be just as appealing," Rebekah mused, taking yet another sip of her white wine and then dropping her gaze to his drink - white wine also "As I see," she paused for a moment "I don't mean to sound rude, but why is it I haven't seen you before, sir?"

Damon lowered his eyes; mainly to hide the look of amusement from his eyes. He, Damon Salvatore, an arrogant jerk? Yes, there were times Damon was a little playful with his food, but he had never done it out of spite. He had always been polite. Only killed a few times, and those were accidental. He apologized to the lord above (if there was one,) and berried the bodies. Giving them respectable graves. He refused to be a monster. He wouldn't allow himself to go downhill; like he had witnessed his brother had. But anything was possible, wasn't it? After all, Stefan used to be kind, caring, passionate. And look at him now? Leaving bodies around as if they were empty beer bottles being tossed in the trash. No, Damon wouldn't become like that.. He wouldn't.

"Let's pray to the heaven's I don't then, ma'am." He chuckled to himself, taking another sip of his glass before turning to her fully and almost choking on the wine. "Oh, I am sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to come across rude. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He let his hand come into view, waiting for her to seal the clasp. "I'm here on.. Business, you could say." He smiled, giving a full blown show of his white teeth.

"Ahh..." she chuckled, her laugh almost melodic as she continued "Is that what the kids call it nowadays, 'business' - well, I have to say the term has lost a slight bit of its class," she teased, but that's all it was - merely a tease; she'd already become fairly fond of the man before her - but she refused to get in too deep with him, or whatever feelings may transpire between them.

She was, an original vampire after all and he... he'd barely begun his immortal life - he had so much to live, and she had already lived through so much. Now as she continued to gaze at his flawless features she knew he'd break many girl's hearts with that face, if he hadn't already; but, she was determined he wouldn't breaks hers. No man, no matter how taken she was with them, ever would. Taking yet another sip of the clear liquid within her grasp, her smile widened as she cocked her head to the side.

"Damon Salvatore, hm.." Rebekah mused, tasting the word of her tongue before holding her hand out for him to take "I'm Rebekah; just Rebekah," she finished, her eyes holding his once more.

"Well, what other words would you class following your.. Let's say.. Close friend around; making sure they don't do anything they'll regret. Such as.. Piss of a ravishing young lady like yourself." And with a small move, his hand clasped hers gently. Instantly sending tingles up his arm to his spine, and up threw his head. Whatever that was; it was hardly unpleasant. His lips reached down, and plated a small kiss on her knuckles. His eyes keeping contact with hers with his actions.

Then, letting her hand go- Damon nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Just Rebekah." He scoffed, lifting up his drink and tilting his head while scanning her.

"You talk like an elder brother," she noted quietly as she drunk him in, he certainly had an air of significance and power about him - perhaps he'd been a solider in his human life, also? "could this 'close friend' you're trying to keep out of harm's way be a younger sibling?" she suggested before taking a light drink "I don't mean to pry, I'm just.. Rather interested in you, Damon - you have one of those faces I suppose," she grinned, pausing for a few seconds as she felt his lips brush against the bare skin of her knuckles.

"I have the feeling that the pleasure shall be all mine," she confessed lowly.

You have no idea, my dear, he thought with a sinful smile. Oh yes, Damon was an elder brother. The elder brother to his best friend. Closest comrad. And only breaking point. You messed with one Salvatore brother, the othe kicked your ass. You loved one brother, you loved the other. It was how it went. Always had. The Salvatore brother's. Best friend.

Well, at least.. That was how it used to be.

There wasn't any need to bring up the past. Considering it wasn't all that long ago; and Stefan was still out being the murdering monster Damon had known he was from the moment Stefan was turned. That Stefan wasn't his brother. His brother was dead. Dead and gone. Though, Damon nodded. In response to her question; allowing his eyes to turn away.

"That was a long time ago, my dear." He whispered in an almost mute tone. "My brother and I.. Don't see eye to eye any longer. I'm just keeping a promise I made to him a while back." And then Damon looked up; his lips curving ever so slightly. "I have a thing with keeping promises." But just as Damon felt as if he had the upper hand here, she dropped the line that could have caused his heart to kick start.

Did he have it wrong, or was that a flirt? He cocked a brow, before letting it side. Even if she was; it wasn't a man's place to point out someone being forward. No matter if it wasn't forward enough..

"Would you like to dance?" He turned his icy eyes back to hers. Being captivated almost instantly.

The thought and subject of brothers immediately brought Rebekah's mind back to hers. Elijah and Klaus in particular - the three of them had always been undeniably close, it was only a few hundred years back when Rebekah and Klaus had been isolated from the rest of their family completely. Shaking away the dull, betraying thoughts, a smile remained across her lips, even if for a few seconds it was utterly genuine. However, as Damon began to open up about his own brother, it momentarily cast her away from her own sibling and otherwise family drama - it appeared the pair of them weren't so different after all. But as she kept reminding herself, she'd only just met the man. She had no idea who he was, or more importantly what he was capable of - he was a vampire after all. She lowered her gaze for a moment, as if providing Damon with space for his obvious emotional trauma before speaking once more.

"Well, I'm sure your brother wants you back as much as you miss him, we all need family at some point," she murmured, finishing off the remains of her drink.

Shortly after, a warm smile captured her lips as she held her hand out to him once more.

"Now Damon, you should never ask a lady that; the answer is always yes," she smirked.

Miss my brother? Damon could have laughed. The Stefan Damon once loved was dead. Damon held no feelings towards Stefan at all. And even if there was; they were buried within the redemption, hate and rage he had for Stefan. After all; it was meant to be Damon who was turned. Never Stefan. If it wasn't for Stefan- Damon would be with Katherine. There and then. He would be with her- not this alluring, angelic beauty before him. He was thankful for that much. At least he had gotten to meet Rebekah.

"My brother," He paused, as if thinking over his answer, "doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't know where I am, or what I am doing. And I like it that way. Peace and quiet." He gave a twisted smile.

Taunting, and dangerous. After all; the subject of Stefan had never gone down well with him. He had stolen everything from Damon. First, his mother. Second, the love of his father. And third, the love of his life. Nothing was sacred while Stefan was around.

"I doubt I will be welcoming my brother back with open arms. At least.. Not in this lifetime." He suggested.

Then, his eyes scanned the hand in front of him. Slowly, but non hesitantly taking her hand. The tingle was back. And this time; he opened up to it. Allowing it to lunge threw his whole body.

"Excuse my manners." He chuckled, taking a stand; and leading her towards the dance floor. Ignoring everyone else around him. Even Henry watching with envious eyes. Within a quick move, Damon pulled her in to him. His hand resting on the curve of her hip. While the other stayed clasped within hers. His face, so close to hers he could feel her breath. Instantly feeling intoxicated.

"Oh please tell me that you know how to dance; i couldn't stand the disappointment if your handsome face and way with words were to all go to waste due to some less than top-class dancing," Rebekah teased, her eyes a-light with animation once more, mirroring the gaze of awe she gave to him the moment they met face to face; as he pulled her closer to him, she couldn't help but gasp lightly - the sudden feeling coursing through her veins was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"A pretty face, and not being able to dance? Now, what a sin that would be." He whispered back, his own tone dripping with the same amount of sarcasm she was giving. It was strange, being within her company. Though totally wanted, no, needed. It felt as if he was with her again. Just the way she moved, spoke, acted every now and then. It reminded him of Katherine. But in that moment, he didn't want Katherine. No, he wanted her.

His attention was not on the singer, nor the band. Or the free flowing sax player. Or the eyes all on them. His attention was fixed on her, and her only. This... this was extraordinary and the pair had barely begun dominating the dance floor.

Had the lights gone down just now, or had they been that way all along? All Rebekah knew was that the spotlight, as well as everyone's eyes was on them - and upon that knowledge, Rebekah refused to neglect it. Lending her lips toward Damon's ear, she whispered lowly.

"I hope you're ready for this.. Mr Salvatore, and do try to keep up," she smirked and with that and the influence of the saxophones about them, Rebekah unravelled herself from Damon, only to spring exactly back into place within a second or two; her breath hitched slightly as her face had fallen slightly closer to Damon than what she had been expecting, she didn't say anything, merely stared at him, transfixed.

He held his breath for a moment or two; never taking his eyes off her during her little flick out into the crowd, then back into his arms. Just where she should be in that moment.

"I'll do my best," He whispered back, giving a gentle squeeze of her hand in his.

An exasperated breath passed her lips at Damon's whisper and then, she simply allowed the music to whirl her away; not physically - just emotionally. Rebekah had always loved to dance, ever since she'd been a child, it was something she'd always do to pass the time. And now, with a handsome man by her side, it only seemed fitting that she allowed her talent to flare. she knew this song, only too well, and as the music upped in tempo and volume she began swaying her hips in exact time, keeping one hand connected with his as she twisted once more, her back now pressing into Damon's front as she slid down his body, making sure her back felt every inch of him before motioning back up his body, her hips swaying a little faster.

Boom.. Boom, boom.

The thuds, beating along with the shallow playing music; that headed up in tempo seemed to match what his heart would probably be doing if it had a beat. Her moves, yes; they were hard to match but he got the hand of it. Swinging the hips in gentle patterns. Keeping the smile locked on his face, with his forehead pressing against hers. Well, was pressing against hers until she turned and bega.. Damon's eyes clasped shut, while his breath hatched. This girl knew how to play. He was no match for her. If it wasn't apparent earlier that she was a vampire, it did now. Her seductive ways. The reaction she had out of Damon. And the song had barely just started.

Pull yourself together, Salvatore, he hissed to himself within thought. Don't stand there like a douche. Placing both hands onto her hips, cupping them with a perfect fit- Damon too began swinging along with her seductive rhythm. His teeth piercing the skin of his bottom lip while doing do.

* * *

><p><strong>Laura&amp;Jackie x<strong>


	3. Addicted

**A/N: Well honestly.. After that Dabekah scene at the end of last episode… How couldn't we update? D: So here's your treat guys and thank you so much for reviews and subscriptions - we love you! And Damon and Rebekah ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Addicted<strong>

She knew she was getting to Damon already, and that was exactly what she'd wanted; though she'd barely met the 'gentlemen' it appeared she wanted him more than any other man she'd ever known - and within a thousand years that was many. Finally, as he began complying to her seductive sways, Rebekah bit teasingly onto her lower lip as her hand broke its contact with his own and planted itself upon one of his fixed hands. Angling one arm at the furthest side of his face, she pressed her cheek against his own and leant her face upwards, nipping enticingly at his ear lobe.

"Mhm.. I do love this song, don't you?" she asked, easing her chest into him completely as her hips sensually grinded themselves into his pelvis - the sexual tension was driving her crazy already.

This girl was going to be the death of me! I knew it, and I should have seen it coming! Damon thought with overwhelming feelings coursing threw his body. Want. Need. Arousal. Hesitation. Luck. All binding down to the fact she was making him feel like this. With her simple- yet affective- dance move, Rebekah had made him feel things more than what he had since the change. The position changed, but Damon didn't move his hands from his hips. Feeling that if he moved them, he wouldn't be able to hold there again. Some place, he never wanted to let go of again. His head tilted ever so slightly, as if willingly about to give blood to the immortal nibbling at his ear. Causing a soft, silent sigh of pleasure to escape his lips.

"It is now, my fiery little flower.." He barely managed to whisper without a moan.

This moment was like no other Rebekah had ever experienced in her entire life. And who would've thought that it would've taken her so many centuries to get here… to get here with him. Damon. Hearing his almost soundless sigh of pleasure, a small smirk licked across her lips, unable to allow her own whimper to escape her ruby-painted orifice. This moment was so perfect and magical that she never wanted it to end. This, whatever they had couldn't ever end. She wouldn't allow it to. Noting the larger surface area of skin, Rebekah puckered her lips and began planting soft kisses up the length of his neck with the occasional swipe of her tongue.

"If you were human.. I'd want to drink from you so badly now," she moaned softly, beginning to suckle upon the skin there.

Damon let yet another breathless groan out; while his hips stayed in time with hers. Not at all minding there were human's all around watching. Dancing. Envying. Even Henry was sitting up on the bar, peering over the heads so he could watch also. Couldn't blame the boy. It wasn't every day you saw two angel's practically seducing one another on the dance floor. With her whisper, Damon allowed a whimper to emerge from his lips. Along with a few words. Speaking softly. Almost mutely;

"I wish I were human, just so you could feed from me, my angel." His eyes firmly closed; holding her to him tightly as if his life depended on it.

There was no way in hell Damon was losing her now. Not when he had only just found her. There connection; it was stronger than what he had ever felt. Even with Katherine. Rebekah and him... They had something unique. And yet, Damon had yet to figure out what it was. No one was taking her from him. Not ever.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to lure Damon, not seduce herself toward him in the process - but it had happened and the sheer desire now coursing through her veins was nothing short of amazing. A small smirk crept across her lips at Damon's wish, causing her lips to trail across his jaw-line and hover just over his lips.

"Well I'm sure I'll have the privilege of tasting you one day," the blonde crooned and within the next second spiralled away from him, one hand now at his shoulder as the other moulded against his once more.

One day. Why not now?, Damon thought in a haze of lust. But with her stating those few words into his ear, allowing her breath to send chills down his spine, it meant he would see her again. That was all he asked for. He had never seen another vampire before. Well, apart from his brother and himself. Since Damon kept to the shadows where he belonged. Only every now and then he allowed himself some freedom. Thank god I picked tonight, he thought.

"One day.." He agreed in a low purr of a whisper.

They were swaying face to face once more, and Rebekah had never been more attracted to a man in her entire life. Somehow, the song had reached its final chorus and Rebekah found herself propelling back to Damon once again. This time, however, her leg found itself fixed a-top of his hip; she was practically able to feel his hardness against her thinly-clothed centre. She needed him, and now.

How could someone who he didn't even know, none the less understand have a great effect on him? He had only just met her and the want was burning at his veins. Not for blood. But for her skin, for his to be intertwined with his. Did vampires feel like this all the time? Have the constant want? Or was that just him? As the song rounded to a soft end, and allowed the clapping to start. Damon took the chance to lower her into the air. Keeping her leg around him with a hand placed on the mouth-watering thigh. The many places I could have this leg, he thought to himself while leaning her back. Gently, he brought her up to face him. His eyes, locked. Perfectly intoxicated with her icy eyes. Not a word was spoken.

That one day had to be tonight, for if it wasn't then she would surely die; that was how badly she craved the immortal before her. Now normally, on any other day, in any other situation she would've been able to resist, she was always rational about every situation; but now... somehow she was unable to think anything but irrationally. The firm grip of Damon's hand against the bare, smooth skin at her thigh had her wanting him now more than ever. There was such a thin amount of fabric separating the two, why couldn't he just take her there and then? Boring her blue orbs into his ocean ones she could almost feel herself drowning in her desire for him. Strike that, she was. Her breath hitched slightly as she attempted to fathom some sort of sentence, and finally, the immense applaud managed to drag the blonde from her speechless state.

"Take me home, now," she almost demanded, sliding her leg from its position and practically dragging him from the dance floor and toward the bar's doors.

Did he just imagine that those words passed her lips? Asking, no, demanding that she take her home? He didn't give a second to pass before he answered. Instantly, his words replied. Half a second, if that.

The words "Yes, now," fell from his own lips; willingly allowing her to pull him along. "Crap.. My hat." Damon muttered, looking to the bar- and quickly swiping it up while still being dragged by the alluring immortal.

He had yet to figure out if she were a threat to him, but the lust building between them, he hardly doubted that. The only threat she held against him was the pleasure she was surely going to give him. Perhaps, he could just.. Forget about Katherine for a few years? Stay with Miss Rebekah? Where was the sin in that? Katherine had loved him and Stefan, but Miss Rebekah was showing only interest in him. He was wanted, as much as he wanted her. That was all he asked for, was it not? To be loved by Katherine. For her to love him, and him only. Perhaps Miss Rebekah would..

She hadn't time to think through her decisions, or to attempt to decipher rational thought from irrational; all she knew was that she needed Damon, and she needed him now. Was it possible for a vampire to feel such lust for anything but blood? Before this moment Rebekah would've thought not - but it appeared the devil with the piercing blue gaze was proving her wrong. In reality he was an infant in this life, barely fifty years into it, if that. But that didn't halt Rebekah's potent desire for him. At his insist of retrieving his hat an almost inaudibly impatient groan passed her lips - though it only deterred the pair for a second or two, it still deterred them. Rebekah was well aware of every set of eyes in the room and how each and every one was transfixed upon the hurrying immortals - and in all honesty, it didn't bother her one bit. In fact, she enjoyed the spotlight, she had always thrived within it; and, she had a hunch Damon felt the same way.

Quickly placing the hat on top of his black locked head, his eyes met Henry's, who was watching in pure amazement. It was probably due to the fact many men asked Rebekah to spend the night with them, and she had turned them all down? And Damon seemed to be the lucky one? He winked at Henry before the doors fell behind him and he was out in the open. His hand clasped in hers tightly.

Blinded by the sheer lust she felt for the man before her, using her free hand she palmed the doors of the bar open and the split second the cool night air struck her skin, she turned to him; her free hand grasped his face and thrust his face closer to her. She kissed him, and passionately, her eyes instantly snapping shut. She'd wanted to do that since the moment she laid eyes upon him, and finally - their lips were a-join.

The cool night air brought him back to reality. Allowed him to see that this was not a dream. That she was there, holding his hand and pulling him along to relish in their desire for one another. To finally give her what they both wanted so badly. And he would give it to her. Willingly. He had never wanted someone this strongly. Not since his human years. All the women who had flung themselves at him, he had dismissed freely. No interest what so ever. But Rebekah? He wanted her. He wanted her so much; he was willing to go against what he believed just so she could be happy. Damon hardly got a chance to take a deep breath of the night air before his lips were crushed against hers. Moulding perfectly. The chills were back, and thriving him against her. He placed his hands onto her hips; pulling her closer to him.

It appeared that Rebekah's instincts were correct once again - Damon did want her, and he wanted her badly. That much was blindingly obvious as the moment her lips connected with his, Damon was more than eager to comply. The second his hands found her hips, she pressed herself against him whilst hooping her arms about his neck. The pair hurried, practically glued together away from the bar in an attempt to return to her home as quickly as was possibly. She didn't live far from here - but the question was, were they actually able to reach her house before the potent lust they felt for one another tipped over-board? Grasping at his hair, she groaned into his mouth, massaging her tongue against his.

"Mm, Damon.." she whimpered.

As soon as his name escaped in a moan from her lips, Damon himself felt as if he was going explode. He couldn't wait. He just couldn't. If this carried on; and he didn't have her soon- he was going to, most likely, lose his sanity. Their stumbling walking, whilst not keeping their hands off one another caused a few human's an upset. Some yelling 'get a room.' Others asking 'what are you playing at.' But they had no idea Damon- and most likely Rebekah also- did not care what they thought of their affections being made clear. They would be one. And if Damon had anything to do with it; they would be for quite a while. There was no way he was giving this feeling up. Especially when he just found it. He had gone so long without feeling anything. And now; with his emotions exploding from all angles, Damon felt at peace. That he had finally found a reason to exist. Yes, he believed Katherine was his reason, but now- with this ravishing sunflower linked to him in such a way, he wasn't so sure what he had with Katherine was worth destroying what he had found with Rebekah.

Rebekah didn't care for the human's protests, in fact, their complaints only made Rebekah want to kiss Damon harder and for longer - the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off of one another was just further confirmation of the deep bond they'd developed already. This wasn't just lust - Rebekah had felt lust many times; what she had with Damon was something far more real and potent. Even after her ravishing rogue did in fact ravish her, she knew in the morning they would still want another. Could she... could she really be falling in love? No, that was foolish talk - she was immortal, an original vampire. Original vampires didn't, couldn't love, right? Well, whatever this was, she was holding on tight and forever.

Without hesitation, Damon parted his mouth and began to stroke her tongue with his, making his body respond in ways that caused him to feel alive. Her breath had such a heavily taste to it, he knew, by now if he was alive his heart beat would be racing at a speed unimaginable. Her tongue was like fire to the touch. He craved for more, it was like the animalistic traits in both of them couldn't get enough. That all this time they were alive (well, as alive as a vampire was) and didn't know one another, the denying feeling of touching, kissing, loving others only made things harder. Rebekah was made for him, he could sense it. Just by the taste. The feeling of her against him making the need they had for each other increase. The heated conversation, every touch of the dance, every unspoken desire they had denied in the past, even every argument that was to be expected if they stayed together- which Damon knew he would want to be with her for as long as possible- was being poured into their kiss. Their roaming hands; they no longer had control. He wanted her, even his body wanted her, in a way that only his fantasies were aware of.

Rebekah would be his. He would make sure of it.

"I think.. My devilish darling, the towns folk are become restless with jealousy - maybe we should give ourselves a little more privacy?" she suggested, her tongue tracing across his lips before slipping into his mouth once more.

Allowing one hand to unthread from his raven locks, she slid it down his arm, caught his hand and began pulling him in another direction.

"Private.." He whispered, agreeing without knowledge of what he was saying.

That was the affect she had on him. Brain washed. His mind was blurred with the lust, the want, the taste. All causing a fuzzing haze. The only thing he could concentrate on, was her. They were the only ones there. He followed willingly, chuckling every now and then when staggering over something like a drunk, when really it was his nerves playing up with the need to hold her. To feel her. To touch her in ways she couldn't imagine…

**Laura&Jackie x**

_Don't forget to review. ;) _


	4. Paradise Circus

**A/N: Suggested tracks whilst reading this chappy; Paradise Circus - Massive Attack. And I guess.. all we can do is thank you for your reviews and for being so patient.. Here you go. :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Paradise Circus.<strong>

It was irritating in some ways just how long the pair had to wait until they could finally be one. In reality had there not been any humans within the bar, she would've ordered him to take her there and then - and without a doubt he would've. However, despite the fact she was a cruel creature of the night, she still had morals. and those morals unfortunately included a 'private' place to have one's desires fulfilled. At Damon's nervous chuckles, Rebekah responded with excited giggles; she could quite honestly say she hadn't giggled this way in.. Well. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done such a thing. However, the fact they were both giddy with lust - the sounds were only to be expected. After a few averting steps from the path they had previously been walking on, they now found themselves within a dark alley - their only illumination was that of the moon's eerie glow and the dull distant light from street lamps. Now well into the 'private place', Rebekah finally allowed her animalistic, non-human speed to take over as she pushed Damon into the brick wall.

Not enough to hurt him, of course - just enough to entice and excite them both furthermore. Removing his hat, one of her hands remained locked into his raven strands as the other roamed over his chest before gripping at his bow-tie.

"T-Touch me, Damon.. I want you to touch me in a way you shouldn't," she gasped, her teeth now nipping onto his lower lip.

The giddy laughing caused Damon's insides to churn. Why was he so nervous? Perhaps it was because she was perfection. There was nothing to fathom on that department. And he? Would he be good enough? Damon already knew he wanted to have her longer than one night- like most bar meetings would end. He wanted to keep her. Made her sound like a pet, but Damon didn't care. The sudden kiss once he had gotten out of the bar made it clear. Damon wanted nothing than her the moment her lips touched his. Soon, he found his eyes adjusting to the new lighting of the dark ally. She was there; as was he. Pinned to the wall. His hat being taken from him, and tossed to the side. Then, her hands were all over him. Hungrily pulling at his chest and black locks.

"Yes, ma'am.." Damon whispered against her lips- that were pulling at his bottom lip.

Sending sensations thriving threw his limbs. In an inhumane speed, he switched the positions, so it was he that was holding her against the wall. His hands pulling frantically at the thin, frilling red dress that shaped her perfect curves. While his lips never left hers. Never, had Damon allowed his monstrous side out. But now; there was no holding back. For once, Damon thanked his brother for forcing him to change. His inhumane speed, and magnified emotions meant this little gathering, this experience should be immaculate. Sensational. And mind blowing. Especially with another vampire..

How much longer could they actually go before the intense passion each of them felt toward the other finally got the better of them? Not very long, Rebekah assumed - because at the rate her breath was escaping and the pair hadn't even begun intercourse was almost criminal. If she didn't have him right now, then she would surely die - there was no question about that. She continued to kiss him, with the hunger of an animal until the vampire finally took control of the situation and did as she demanded. A light gasp rasped from her throat as he swapped their positions and ultimately began manoeuvring his hands over every inch of the female's body (thus undoing part of her dress in the process). And she let him. After all, she had asked him to touch her - she had needed for him to touch her. Due to Damon's busy hands, new flesh at her chest was revealed - a type of 'flesh' she was certain Damon was rather familiar with in pleasing a woman.

In one quick swipe, Rebekah had un done his bow tie and was now starting on his shirt buttons - she needed to actually feel him beneath her fingertips. After she was through with the first three buttons, her arms locked around his neck and she pulled him closer still, her now-bare chest meshing against the ruffled fabric of his.

He wasn't going to lie, he was hard, very hard that it would be apparent to those in outer space, but he didn't care, not when he could feel her swollen, stone breasts pressed up against his chest, and knowing that she wanted him now wasn't helping. At the fall of fabric, revealing her cream like skin, he gripped on to her bare thighs harder and pushed her up in his arms more, pressing her to the wall harder, so she could feel him, while instantly wrapping her legs around his waist by force all at the same time she shared lips, breath and taste with him. He wanted to please her and himself and at the time, he had every intention of doing so. He was going to pleasure her until she felt nothing, make her scream into his ear so loud that he would hear it echoing for days. He wanted to know what she felt like inside, beneath him, kissing her as he bedded her. It was such a strange feeling.

Knowing he could possess her and she wanted him too obviously because she was ready. She was wet, so wet that he could feel it against him, as his hands on her back found their way up and under the now annoying red fabric, planning to take it off completely. Rip it? No, he wasn't sure how Rebekah's temper was with clothing. She could be a dress lover for all he knew- and he wanted to know. So, he simply pulled it down more, so her cream like skin would be on show to him more fully. There. Damon, in an instant, pressed himself against her more; while his lips brushed with hers at the pull of her. Had she been undressing him also? It seemed so, because next to the hat was his bow tie. She worked fast. He would need to work faster. And the way it looked, was as if they couldn't get to contact fast enough.

His fingers brushing under the edge on bare breast, making him feel such victory while his lips pressed with hers, slowly moving to the left, across her cheek and down to her jaw, planting soft, passionate kisses with each move. He didn't know how many times Rebekah had done this the past, but with each second pressed to her, Damon wanted to the only one. The only one who could make her scream in such a way it would hurt her throat for days after. That every time she felt the need to be held, she would think of him. He didn't know what it was he was experiencing. The amount of emotion's rushing through his body. He didn't understand his feelings; he didn't know how to process them. But he did know; he wanted her.

"My sweet angel.." He whispered moving his lips along her collar bone. "Why has it taken me so long to find you.."

The friction between their two chests as well as the slightly cool evening breeze had caused Rebekah's nipples to harden - only making her want him more; was that even possible right now? It appeared so.

"Uh-oh!" Rebekah whimpered, feeling Damon's strong, firm fingers take hold of her thighs and hoist her upwards - she complied, of course as her legs fixed easily a-top of his hips.

The second she did so, however, she felt him.. really felt him. Back in the bar when she'd been dancing provocatively against him Damon had been erect - but now it he had grown increasingly more solid just as she, herself had become even more moist. She wondered then if he could feel her wetness and how painfully badly she needed to be pleased by him. Rebekah had slept with a fair few men in her lifetime, but she had a feeling sexual intercourse with Damon was going to top every single one of those occasions. Knowing she was now securely coiled onto him, her hands shifted from their supportive position at his shoulders and returned to his shirt - she was soon through with his suit jacket (which was now beside his hat and then, practically tore his ivory shirt off. Almost instantly afterward, she forced her chest into him, rubbing their bare nipples against once another's - the action as well as her hip's hard grinding movements driving her wild.

However, Rebekah still couldn't stretch her legs as wide as she wanted to due to her red dress of which still remained clad to her hour-glass frame. Though, she hardly had time to complain as Damon's hand had soon taken care of that and her dress was no more. Upon this knowledge, a smirk licked across her lips and she upped the passion of their kiss. Feeling him break the kiss shortly afterward, each of her hands weaved into his raven locks as she held his head to her neck, positioning his erect tip directly at her clitoris, adding the pressure of her rubbing.

"Oh.. Damon.. Damon.." she moaned, tightening her legs before attempting to reply to his words "That.. That's something I've wondered too. But I'm here now, my darling," she said, barely above a whisper.

Her skin was so creamy and flawless, her long legs smooth and sleek. He was studying every curve with his fingertips. Brushing them over every part of her skin. She was his. Then and there. Her lips were calling to him. No, she was calling to him. Against an ally wall; that was something to put in the history books. All he was focused on then was her skin. Making soft kisses over her throat. Mentally pointing out the places he would bite if she were a human. Not to harm her, or to feed. But to increase the pleasure. There were places on the throat; that just a little nip could cause a such a shiver, such a feeling- it would cause you to tremble for days. He had learned that for Katherine. He held back the moan wanting to fall from his lips at the feeling of her just at his tip. At the sound of her moaning his name. The way she spoke his name sent shivers down his spine. He did shiver sightly; keeping her tightly against the wall. Sandwiched between the wall, and his chest.

"You're here.." He whispered back, nodding gently.

He wasn't alone. All the night's he lay awake in a tree of some sort. Hidden within the darkness. Watching the stars, wondering when 145 years would be up so he could get his Katherine back. Sitting there wondering if there was a reason he had to wait so long. And there was; and he had met it. He had met her.

"Rebekah.." He whispered against her skin once again; gently brushing his tongue across her delicious skin. "Can I have you now?" He asked within a mute breath. As if he were a child asking for a sweet.

And though she was so potently overwhelmed by lust right now, she knew that for both of them to gain the immense satisfaction they now craved she needed to adjust her hands further downward and rid the raven-locked rogue of both his trousers and boxers as well as herself of the thin slip of now-soaked fabric about her pelvis. Leaving one hand at his hair, tugging upon it occasionally to confirm she was enjoying exactly what his lips were doing, her other shaped down his god-like torso and came to rest at his belt buckle. With seconds, Rebekah had not only undone his belt, but had shifted his trousers downward with experted flair. Momentarily halting her grinding movements, she took one of the hands of which was currently fixed onto her toned thigh and brought it to her centre. Using that same hand, she pulled her underwear down and forced him to feel the sticky, lubrication he'd caused both at her clit and furthermore at her entrance; letting it remained there, she removed her own hand and nibbled lightly at his ear.

"You did that, Damon - can you feel how wet I am for you?" she whispered, her tone laced in seduction as her hands finally yanked down his boxers "Now.. you may take me as you please."

Damon, shivering with the need and want of this immortal simply breathed heavily, hungrily along her neck line. The base of her throat. Her words echoing within his ear. She was there now. It didn't matter how long he had waited for her. Nor did it matter that they had only met that same night. The important thing was they were together now. And this would be a memory he would keep with him forever. As of each moment he would spend with her forever. No compulsion would work on him now. Katherine had said it didn't work on vampires, and now he was one also: Rebekah would always remain within his mind. Remain with him- as would she. Hopefully. He wanted to give her everything. For everything she was giving him; there and then. He wanted to give her the world. Give her whatever she wished for. He would go against everything he knew, believed in, and wanted to keep her happy. At a snap of a finger too. She owned him. And he opened to it with open arms.

At the feeling of her hand, pulling his down; his eyes simply closed tighter while his breathing stopped. His fingers instantly feeling each curve of her entrance. He even, to prove that he wasn't just some innocent vampire she could toss to the side afterwards, flicked her swollen clit gently. His own hips twisting to make the boxers fall to the ground. At her words, he couldn't help but feel the rush filling his body. Making him feel such victory. He had done that to her. And that was something they would both have to live with. They had aroused each other to the point of exploding.

"As I please.." Damon whispered, lips moving back up her jaw line, and when he finally reached her lips, their mouths compacted.

Merging together as if they belonged. That they were two pieces of a puzzle. Finally placed together. Completing the picture of perfection. With no patience left, Damon thrusted himself into her.

Though Damon was the male in this encounter as well as the one she was perched so perfectly a-top of, it appeared Damon still needed permission from the blonde in order to enter her. But, then again, she supposed he was merely polite - a handsome, polite gentlemen of who was as utterly taken and transfixed by her as she was with him. It was almost as if, the way their bodies called out to other's that they had truly been made for one another. It was magical... This moment, despite their surroundings - perhaps the most magical Rebekah had ever and would ever experience in her many lifetimes to come; and hopefully, each and every one of them from now on would include Damon by her side. Perhaps Nik would eventually come around to approving of the man before her; Rebekah wasn't an idiot and she didn't fall for others lightly at all.

She would prove to Nik that she wanted Damon, that he would be loyal to them, and maybe even love her. Surely he couldn't deny her a little happiness in an endless eternity? After all, she was his sister. But she couldn't think about Nik now or anything related to things other than Damon. The split second he flicked her clit teasingly, she gasped, needing him now more than ever. A small smirk swooped across her lips as Damon's re-joined her own, only further widening at his words. However, she was unable to respond before he had entered her. Bucking her hips against him, a long, audible moan escaped her lips.

"Uh-oh! Yes, just there.. A little deeper this time my darling, just a little.." she almost begged, her hands clamping down hard upon his shoulders as her lips meshed against his own.

**Laura&Jackie x**


	5. Someone Like You

**A/N: Hey folks! Here's our updated chapter and the link to Laura's awesome trailer! www . youtube . com / watch?v=tq7p38pxaL0 Just remove the spaces and please watch, read and review and enjoy. And of course… WE LOVE YOU! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Someone Like You<strong>

He had done it. He was inside her. He could feel her. She was surrounding him. Suffocating him, but he never wanted to be set free. It took all his strength not to cry out himself; though his all of his strength didn't seem to be complying for a small whimper fell out of his lips. To be lost within the world. One whimper was nothing compared to her long cry out of pleasure. Telling him how she wanted it; no, begging and demanding he penetrate her further, and he complied, instantly. Though her cries for more were loud; and any human who overheard might come to look and see what the sounds where (if they were stupid, that is) Damon knew he would most probably A: ignore them and carry on, or B; kill them instantly for disturbing his small moment of heaven.

Once again, Damon in a lustful thrust pushed himself back into her. Travelling further into her core and groaning in the process.

"Uh.. Yes-Yes! Oh my Damon.." she whimpered loudly, unable to contain the soft moans of his name - the pleasure, though they'd barely begun was already forcing her to cry out-loud; he knew exactly how to please a woman in every possible way and as of the second he had entered her.. He was hers.

Prying her hands from their grasp at his shoulder blades, Rebekah shaped her palms over his toned biceps before shifting them down to his hips. Her finger nails dug into the skin there as she picked up the pace of her thrusts. The feeling of his pulsating member within her combined with the sound of her juices washing over the smooth skin there caused several shudders to ripple through her being. She nipped hard at his lower lip - actually drawing blood. With a lust-fuelled groan, she flicked her tongue over his lip, tasting him.

She was crying out for him; and he enjoyed every breath she spoke. Every moan of pure want. His thrusts increased with her hands shaping around his hips, drawing him in, and pushing him out. In time, he was moving so deeply and fast that he too was crying out her name. His breathing ridged against her lips, while his tongue fooled around with her own. Well, that was until..

She bit him.

She actually bit him, drawing his blood and tasting it. If he hadn't wanted her before- he sure did now. More than what was possible. He didn't fault in the nip however. No, he simply began to move quicker. The immortal speed being used; knowingly if she were a human and he was moving at this pace, it would surely break her pelvis.

She hadn't meant to bite him, that hadn't been her intention at all; but then again, she hadn't planned on becoming so attracted to an immortal she'd barely met. But the second she had bitten him, it only upped the scale of pleasure - and to say it was already vast.. She could barely describe the feelings escalating within her right now. Lapping her tongue up in the remaining drops of scarlet on his lips, she eventually sealed up the wound - all the while thrusting against him and breathing lust-filled sighs of Damon's name. Slipping her tongue into his mouth once more, she whispered a low hush to him.

"Bite me, Damon..." she paused "Oh my devilish darling, bite me.."

Oh the joyous feeling of her tongue trailing across his lips, sending a dangerous amount of pleasure bursting all around them. Thickening the air with the stream the two cool bodies were making with their friction. But his pace didn't stop until her words came around the air.

"Bite you?" He repeated, pulling his lips away from her slightly so his eyes could fix with hers. Was it possible to bite a vampire? Well, of course it was. She had bitten him. But, did it taste good? After all- it was human's they were suppost to feed from. But other vampires? "Are you sure?"

She knew her whispered demand without a tagged explanation would have Damon hesitating as to whether he should obey it, but she wasn't ready or in the right state of mind to tell him the real reason why she wished him to bite her - so she settled with reassuring him instead. Letting her hands find their way back up to his face, she smiled a sweet, (sweet with effort due to the pleasure coursing through her veins) smile and spoke in a tender tone.

"Trust me, my love - you will love it," and with that, kissed him once more in one, huge, swoop of passion, continuing to grind herself against him

Was there any reason that he shouldn't trust her? Any real reason? Damon couldn't point any out. His eyes were wide with wonder; wondering if he should, or shouldn't. What would vampire blood taste like, now that he was too an immortal? He was sure it wouldn't be the same as when he was human sharing blood with Katherine. There was only one way to find out. Nodding his head, Damon planted a small kiss onto her lips once again; then trailed the kisses across her cheek, jaw line until finding the throat again. Using his memory to remember where Katherine had told him was the best way to bite, to tease and pleasure said person. His first chance to test it out.

His lips first met the skin, running his tongue across the creamy canvas, then ever so gently punctured his grown teeth into the skin. His mouth filling with the blood that pooled out of the little holes. Instantly, his eyes clasped shut. Not only was it wonderful, divine and delicate. It was fiery. It burned in his mouth; but not with the painful burning. But of the pleasurable kind. His mind was open to her. All he could feel was her, and only her.

She had never done this before, not with any human or vampire - and the fact that she'd ultimately chosen Damon after just an hour or so of meeting him truly baffled her. The hold he appeared to have over her was nothing short of extraordinary. How could she be so taken by him? Shaking these impossible thoughts away she focused upon the here and now; for her, Damon, and what they felt for one another was all that mattered. Resting her elbows upon the dip of his shoulder blades, Rebekah continued to shudder against him, her climax slowly, and wonderfully building; she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand these.. these sheer sensations. And then he bit her, just as commanded. And the feeling she received - it was better than anything she'd ever felt in her entire life. One hand grasped at his raven locks, holding him there as the other shaped down his god-like physique before planting itself on his hip once more as she grinded harder.

"Hm.. yes, you like that, don't you?" she whimpered "Suck a little harder, i know you need it.. Uh, you feel so good Damon, harder!"

She was still moving against him while he was indulging himself in her blood. Taking it all in; Damon had never felt such a thing happen to him before. It felt, in a strange sense, he was connecting not in a physical sense, but mentally. A connection that could not be broken. He could feel his own feelings, his own emotions, his own desires magnifying within him. But he could also feel hers. Building within him. He nodded yet again, and bit down slightly harder, the suction increasing as did his pace along with her grinding. She wanted it harder, like she had screamed into his ear. So she was getting it. She would get whatever she pleased. Damon would make sure of it. Whatever she wished for in life- would be hers. No matter the price Damon would have to pay.

Her blood was far more potent, and much older than any other vampires or creatures of which stalked the earth - well, other than her siblings, of course; but to Damon her blood would be the sweetest and most intoxicating substance known to any creature. That was just one of the perks of being an original vampire. She wanted to be connected to him, and connected forever; she never wanted to forget this feeling, and she wouldn't be able to stand it, if he was to. She.. was falling for him, slowly but surely.

Unsure of how long the pair had been enduring such pleasure from intercourse, Rebekah knew she was rapidly nearing her climax - the sensations just continued to ripple through her being, harder and more intense with each passing second.

"Are you.. are you getting close, my ravishing rogue?"

They were one. He could feel it. Sense it. Taste it. And no matter how hard he tried to pull away from her throat, he just couldn't. The feeling of her emotions, the rich taste, the fact he could see right into her. It was all building up. He wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment forever. To me clasped to her for the rest of eternity. To be holding her exactly the same way when the sun burned out; and the world came to an end. But her question took him a while to reply too; because he was too wrapped up in her. To wrapped up in his thoughts of her. Damon looked up after finally unlatching his teeth from her throat, and into her eyes, large and just as anxious as his own. His breathing was coming out in chokes.

"So close.." He whispered, bringing his hand up and placing it to her cheek; gently creasing her cheek bone, slowing the movements of his pelvic area to release a slow, genuine soft motion. A caring sentiment. Sensational.

She didn't exactly need to ask Damon for she already knew how close he was to reaching his much-anticipated climax. Perhaps even as close as she was. Though, she knew he'd give in first - Rebekah had had more practise with this sort of thing over the years than he. But.. That didn't make Damon any less amazing during intercourse; he was the best she'd ever had, hands down. Strange, for such a young, seemingly inexperienced vampire. Her hands shifted down to his lower back, and due to the insane sensations coursing throughout her immortal veins, she was unable to halt her nails as they scraped up and down the bare skin at his back; her thrust became harder and faster and her moans increased in length and audio.

His face, usually so composed and assured, was all over the place in a matter of seconds. His jaw was tight; locked in place. His eyes were wide open with what looked like relief mixed in with eagerness & total lust; waiting. His body went into spasms, while grunted loudly again, and inhaling deeply.

She was so close... so very close. And the split second she felt him pulsate and finally spill into her, with a loud call of his name, she allowed her own juices to coat his still-stiff member. Prying her finger nails from his back, Rebekah's lids fluttered to a gentle close as she attempted to get a handle upon her breathing - her wound was nearly healed already. Allowing a tender laugh to caress her lips, she kissed his delicately.

"That… was amazing."

Her nails were digging into skin. Was it possible she was planning on drawing blood? Probably, after all they were vampires. Blood spurred them on more than other things. But it seemed with Rebekah; Damon didn't need the physical want of blood flow. She was enough for him. Just her. Knowing she was there for him; holding him while she screamed out his name. No one else's, just his. In her rich English accent, causing Damon to love his name; all because it had left her swollen post-kissed lips.

Feeling her all around him, suffocating him, Damon let his head fall and rest against her shoulder. His ocean blue eyes closing for a few moments before her voice echoed into his ears. Amazing? That didn't describe it fully. What they shared, what they had done was beyond amazing. Beyond words! How could someone even have such a hold on him after such little time knowing one another? Damon was dumbfounded, but opened it with arms. If every time was like that with her; he wasn't letting her go. He couldn't. When you found something so strong like that, you don't just let it wander out on you. No, you cling to it- and beg it not to be stolen from you.

"It was," He whispered against her skin. The only part of Damon that moved were his lips that kissed her neck affectionately, his chest moving at a more stable pace.

Amazing hadn't been the right word - but the original had said it anyway. Though the word she had been searching for was closely related to that, 'amazing' was too weak of a word to describe what that session of intercourse had actually been. Phenomenal was what she should have said; but then again... She didn't want to give the raven-locked rogue anymore indication of how utterly taken with him she was; Rebekah was normally a girl of who would play hard to get. And though she'd ultimately given into him so quickly, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to have to keep on his toes in order to keep her. Leaving her eyes at their settled close for the moment, Rebekah simply enjoyed the feel of his hardness still inside of her as well as the tentative kisses he planted across her neck. Her breathing pattern was much more normal now - and though she still felt an insane lure toward the immortal, it had lessened since they'd 'bedded' one another.

Fluttering her lids open a degree, one of her free hands caressed his bare side as the other began stroking his sweaty strands.

"I think we should move location, my darling - we wouldn't want to be caught and lose every ounce of our dignity now would we?" she whispered, pecking his head once and slowly sliding down his torso; kissing his lips softly, she bent down and began grasping at her clothes.

Katherine was in the tomb, and he was waiting for her. He had to keep that in mind. But what harm was it? Stefan obviously still wanted Katherine- even though he thought she was dead- so why couldn't he have her? Perhaps.. In 145 years, Damon could tell him to go back to Mystic Falls, open the tomb and then set Katherine free. Let him have her just so Damon could have Rebekah. That was what their bodies were trying to tell them, wasn't it? That he and Rebekah were made for one another? Two pieces of a puzzle fitting together at last.

At her words, Damon reluctantly looked up and nodded. It was probably better if they moved to a more secluded place. But Damon really didn't want to move. He was beginning to think he really should have waited until they reached his or her apartment before reducing them both to screams of pleasure. Before he could even open his mouth, Rebekah had slid down and was already looking for her clothes. She wasn't going to leave him, was she? After getting what she wanted? The feeling of her lips still lingering on his own, he too began to search for his clothing. Instantly pulling up his boxers along with his black trousers. With his white shirt in place, and jacket on; Damon fiddled with the bow tie; putting it around his neck. Then, letting it dangle undone. Lastly, he placed the hat onto his head before turning to the sunflower in the shade.

"Dressed, my angel?"

This was not how Rebekah had planned her night - and she certainly wasn't one for frequent one-nighter's; in fact, Rebekah often preferred to lure her target out, seduce them enough to get close to their neck and then fed upon them - she wasn't one to do this of all things. Especially with a vampire she'd only just met; more often than not she would only allure humans - but it appeared the hold she had upon Damon was something neither of them had expected. She had slipped her underwear on now and was currently zipping up the back of her dress; it was amazing at how fast the both of them had dressed themselves. In fact, it would appear to any human eye that their clothing had never been removed. Running her thin digits through her long, blonde ringlets Rebekah let out a content sigh, averting her eyes toward Damon as he spoke. However, she didn't answer at first, she was much too impressed with his hasty change. Though, she missed staring at his bare chest already. Allowing her hands to stroke across his chest, she smiled, leaning her face closer to his.

"Unfortunately," she teased, kissing him tentatively before retracting her lips a grin forming as her fingers began playing with his bow-tie "So are you going to leave a pleased lady out here in the cold or are you going to invite her to your home?"

Inside, Damon had been praying to god he would get an answer that would somehow show him she was now his. Well, was it like that? Not really. Considering from the moment they locked eyes, Damon realised it was in fact her that owned him. The small attraction he had for her in the beginning seemed like a stupid childish crush- but that god he acted upon it. If not; he wouldn't of been feeling this total rush of.. Victory. Of self-respect. Because someone as beautiful as Rebekah was calling him darling. Calling him her ravishing-rouge. A name he would take to the grave. If a grave had his name on it, that is. Well, if a stake had his name on it.

Upon feeling her lips on his, with the gentle whisper coming from the beauty he had seduced; Damon's lips twitched ever so slightly. Trying to fight off the grin wanting to break free.

Without hesitating, Damon pressed his lips back to hers with as much lust as he had felt before.

"By all means, my lady in red." His hands found their way to her hips once again.

His skin feeling the cloth she now had parched over her perfect skin. With a quick inhumane move, Damon had her in his arms. Holding her bridal style and moving out of the dark alleyway and back into the dim lighting of the street. One in the light, he caught sight of her hair. Remembering when it was placed so perfectly by her shoulders. And now; it was slightly messy. It wasn't that Damon didn't like it, because he did. It made her look wild. Dangerous; as she was. But he was sure women of this day and age would be slightly taken back by leaving the home with messy locks. No matter how seductive it looked. Bowing his head, as if he were about to lean down and kiss her once again, his hand that was holding her back up coiled around her and lifted the hat off his head, and placed it on hers.

She liked Damon. Strike that - she _really_ liked Damon. But then again, how could she not like Damon? He was everything an appealing man should be - well, at least by her standards, anyway. He was immortal for starters which lead to many possibilities (including amazing sex of which the two of them had willing demonstrated just mere moments prior), had the deepest of blue and most smouldering eyes of any other creature she'd ever known and he was alluring, so very alluring. However, he wasn't arrogant, at least not on the surface, he was charming and yet possessed a devilish streak of which was imperative to all vampires - it appeared though Damon was young, he had both qualities down to an absolute tee. The fact she'd found such a man, finally had Rebekah experiencing a giddy sort of feeling she'd never, ever felt before. Damon was hers now, and she was determined to keep it that way.

Luckily before she'd been kept awaiting an answer for too long - Damon's lips caught hers, and she immediately complied with his actions. Moulding her both against his, her eyes fluttered to a gently close as her arms wound around his neck. It was then that she felt two arms barricade about her frame and hoist her upwards. An excited giggle (yes, a giggle) passed the blonde's lips as her lids fluttered open; though, her lips didn't halt their motion against his.

"Damon!" she grinned, nipping at his lower lip whilst speaking in between soft kisses "So this is your plan, to carry your lover home and then ravish her once more?" Rebekah whispered lowly. Feeling his hat suddenly find its way onto her head, one hand unlocked from his neck and gripped its rim. "Hmm.. yes, I was beginning to think it would look better on me, as well," she teased.

Damon couldn't help but chuckle in return. For so long he had felt alone. Following his younger brother round and making sure no harm came to him. Then every time something good came his way, Damon would mess it up. Why should Stefan be happy if Damon couldn't? It didn't seem fair at the time. But now; Damon prayed to god Stefan didn't mess this up. He was finally.. Happy again. After the lonesome, hard 54 years spent left in the dark. Dwelling over what it would be like when releasing Katherine. What it would feel like to be.. happy again. And now; he was. This was what he was meant to be feeling. The rush of being wanted. Of being needed, in the same way he needed her. He was lucky; for once in his life something had gone right. Look at me now, father, he thought with a twisting smile. Mocking the old self-centered prick who disowned him for pathetic reason's. Who favourited the younger son rather than the elder.

Was it Damon who ended their father's life in the end? No. It was the favourite. So much for me ending up alone, Pops, he added while letting his large blue eyes scan every single detail of the ravishing female in his arms. A loving, soft, caring look etching in his eyes. That was what he was feeling. Already, he felt at one with Rebekah. Even if it was early; he wanted nothing more than to be hers.

Though she was kissing him every now and again - and he was kissing her, Damon appeared distracted. Although, it didn't seem to be affecting his attraction, or reaction to her in anyway (which was good) - it was almost as if he was pondering.. Perhaps reminiscing. Rebekah looked up at him with acute curiosity; though, her gaze wasn't penetrative, or harsh. She was merely intrigued as to what he was thinking - after all, if this was the man she was truly meant to be with, at least for the next century then surely she would attempt to decipher everything about him? And when Rebekah was to analyse anything, especially a person, her instincts proved uncanny as to their motives. (Kisses also helped in that department, and Damon had given her many.) As far as she could tell, Damon's motives, regarding her, at least were 'good' and honest. (Well, as honest as wishing to ravish her once more good be.) Just the thought of it made her smile.

"Does she deserve any less?" He scoffed, looking up slightly at the passing humans.

He gently gave them a weak smile of greeting. Why shouldn't he be kind? After all- there wasn't any need to be a monster and not have some humanity. His eyes moved down again. Looking at the hat sat on top of her head. He had to admit, it did look rather stunning on her. Even if it were a males raven black hat with a white strand laced around it.

"Indeed, it does. Since it looks for ravishing on you, my darling. It is yours."

She kissed him in agreement before closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into his neck; her hand fell against his chest as she inhaled "You, Damon Salvatore, are my Knight in black-tinted armour."

Damon, in a transfixed total lust filled gaze flexed a grin towards her. Never would he of imagined being this happy with someone other than Katherine. But time had a twist to it, didn't it? He was meant to have met Rebekah. That much was true, so true he could feel it. One way or another, he would have wounded up meeting Rebekah; it didn't matter what day and age it was. He and Rebekah were destined to meet.

"Black-tinted armour," Damon repeated, with a sly smile to himself. "I like the sound of that."

**Laura&Jackie x**


End file.
